The present invention relates to providing links between application programs.
Computer systems commonly provide a selection of application programs for users, such as database applications, email, chat or instant messaging applications, code editors, version control systems and word processing or presentation applications.
If a user working in a first application needs functionality provided by a second application, the user will need to break from the first application to open or launch the second application. Furthermore, if the user needs to perform an operation in the second application using the data from the first application, then the user may need to perform a cut and paste operation from the first application. Alternatively, the user may locate the required functionality in the second application and manually enter the required data from the first application.
One problem with these approaches is that the transfer of the data between applications is prone to errors in typing or user recall of the required data. Furthermore, if the required functionality is not compatible with the entered data, further applications may need to be launched and searched. Such processes are prone to errors, waste a user's time and disrupt a user's thought processes.